


Dress Up

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud
Genre: Chastity, Crossdressing, Emasculation, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Pink Panties, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom plays a game of dress up with his sissy boy Adam.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	Dress Up

"Come on lets play dress up,"Dom chirped as he opned his closet full of clothes and make up.

"I think you will look amazing in these panties Dom spoke as he helped a naked Adam slip on the frilly pink panties over his chasity.

"Fook you look so cute and you would look even better in this,"Dom said as he pulled out a pink leather dress.

Dom sliped the dress over Adam's head and ziped it up.

Adam just stood there and forced a smile knowing what would happen if he protested.

"Now for the finishing touches a little bit of red lipstick will look great on you sugar plum,"Dom exclaimed as he painted Adam's lips with the makeup.

Dom pulled out a mirror and placed Adam infront of it.

Dom smiled at Adam's reflection in the mirror as he began to fondel the older man through his panties.

"You look so beautiful Adam lets go out and let everyone see your new oufit,"Dom tittred as he grabed a very embarrassed Adam by the arm and drug him out of the house.

The guitarist couldnt help but cry as Dom led him twards the train station he could already imagine the judgemental stares he would recive from the public but what could he do, if he resfused Dom would punish him. 

Adam just decided to go along with Dom's sadistic fetish and keep his mouth shut even though he was secretly crying on the inside out of pure and utter embarrassment. 

End


End file.
